Blind Dates
by Tione
Summary: When Eriol and Tomoyo set You-Know-Who's up on a blind date and they get together, everything is right with the world until Kazul appears. He's a card, The Messenger, and he opens a portal where they have to face challenge after challenge to survive.
1. Blind Dates

Blind Date  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Thanks to my Stepmom for this idea. In this fic, their 17. On with the first chapter.  
  
  
  
It was a very nice day, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and school was starting after a long, luxurious summer.  
  
"I'M LATE" A voice shouted, shattering the peace. Sakura Kinomoto came barreling down the stairs in a state of complete disarray. She grabbed some toast from her father, Fujitaka, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He handed Sakura a brush and she immediately started to run it through her sopping hair.  
  
"Thanks!" She said hurriedly and was out the door in a flash. Fujitaka smiled knowingly and picked up a pair of roller blades. Seconds later, Sakura rushed back into the house.  
  
"I forgot my…Thanks!" She put them on, gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and was out the door.  
  
Sakura arrived in the school yard with 10 minutes to spare.  
  
"Stupid Kero. Set my clock 10 minutes ahead of time so I would get to school on time. Oy!" She muttered as she approached Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran in the school yard.  
  
"You're on time!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" She whacked him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" He whined and rubbed his head.  
  
"For looking so surprised when I was on time!" Sakura started towards Tomoyo and Eriol, who were a little ways away from them, whispering to each other and chuckling.  
  
"Don't," Syaoran warned, "They've been like that all morning. I got my head bitten off when I got within 3 feet of them. Tomoyo hasn't even got her camera out. I don't think she's even brought it."  
  
Sakura looked astounded. "To..Tomoyo… isn't…taping?" Sakura stuttered. A guy, Kazul, who had his eye on Sakura, walked over to them.  
  
  
  
"Go away Kazul!" Sakura said loudly.  
  
"Why? I see you're alone and it is not like me to leave a beautiful damsel unaccompanied," Kazul said gallantly. Syaoran cleared his throat. Kazul continued on as if he hadn't heard him. "Why don't you go out with me tomorrow?"  
  
"No!" Sakura spat out.  
  
"Why?" Kazul asked, completely unfazed.  
  
"Because she already has a date for tomorrow. So why don't you make like a horse terd and hit the trail," Tomoyo butted in.(Thanks to my father for that charming phrase.) Kazul stomped off in a huff.  
  
"What do you mean by I already have a date?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Tomoyo said nonchalantly.  
  
"This could get messy. I'm outta here. See you in class," Syaoran was gone before you say 'Appomattox'.  
  
"Well, lets just say I think you need to get out more and you always turn down dates so I set you up on a blind date," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oy! What's his name?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a blind date."  
  
"Can you at least tell me… Wait a minute! Hold your horses! I thought you wanted to get me and Syaoran together! Why are you setting me up with another person?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Just then, the bell rang and they headed inside.  
  
'With luck, Sakura will forget. I didn't think she would get suspicious.' Tomoyo thought as she headed towards class.  
  
The school day passed quickly for our heroes. After school we find Syaoran waiting for Sakura. Finally, she comes running out of the school.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Block held me back," Sakura gasped between words.  
  
"I knew you would be late! Tomoyo owes me 5 bucks!" Syaoran announced triumphantly, his mood momentarily brightened. Sakura whacked him on the head.  
  
"I don't like Tomoyo!" Sakura declared.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"She set me up on a blind date. She doesn't think I 'get out enough'," Sakura explained.  
  
"I know what you mean. Eriol set me up on a blind date too. He thinks that I should 'have more interaction with females'," Syaoran replied.  
  
"And I always thought that they only wanted to get us together. Maybe Tomoyo just wanted to have something interesting to tape," She suggested.  
  
"Yeah," He agreed. Both went their separate ways to their respective homes.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Please review. If I get 6 reviews, I'll write another chapter! Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	2. Blind Dates

Blind Date  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: People like it! They actually like it! I don't own CCS. I don't own Beautiful Sound by Newsboys either. Long live the Newsboys! Nobody's probably heard of them because their a christen group. Yes, I am a christen and I don't listen to rock or rap, just christen and classical. On with the story.  
  
  
  
1 Every word, every line carries to my soul  
  
Dark letters on her face, singing so long  
  
Where did I go wrong not to hear?  
  
Eighteen years I guess it was all right  
  
You did the thinkin' I just bide my time  
  
Following some that held me down  
  
Where did I go wrong not to hear your song?  
  
2 It's a beautiful sound  
  
Movin' through the crowd  
  
Voices lift up on high for you  
  
It's a beautiful song  
  
It's only just begun to understand, we discover in him  
  
To have found it and still be lookin' for you  
  
Is the souls paradise of love  
  
You fill my cup; I lift it up to morn  
  
I will stop now that I'm free  
  
I've been chasin' you like you chase me  
  
It's a beautiful sound  
  
Movin' through the crowd  
  
Voices lift up on high for you  
  
It's a beautiful song  
  
It's only just begun to understand, we discover in him  
  
Our song is so beautiful  
  
It's a beautiful sound  
  
Movin' through the crowd  
  
Voices lift up on high for you  
  
It's a beautiful song  
  
Only just begun to understand, we discover in him  
  
It's a beautiful sound  
  
3 Movin' through the crowd  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good enough, Sakura," The music teacher said. It was the day of Syaoran and Sakura's blind dates and both were nervous. They obviously were in music right now and had picked out a song they were to sing during the Variety Show tomorrow night. They were practicing in front of the class. The bell rung and the class filed out to go to lunch. Sakura quickly located Syaoran.  
  
"So how did I do?" She asked.  
  
"Horrible. You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Even my mother can sing better than you," Syaoran replied with a twinkle in his eyes that told her he was kidding. Sakura whacked him on the arm and giggled at the thought of Yelan singing.  
  
"Really Li. I thought you had better manners! Insulting this beautiful maiden like that! You should ba ashamed. Sakura, you did wonderful. Your really going to knock them off their feet at the Variety Show tomorrow," said a voice behind them.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it's KINOMOTO not Sakura. And secondly, who asked for your opinion? I didn't hear anyone," Sakura drawled nastily. Kazul ignored her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go out on a date with me tonight?" He persisted.  
  
"I'm abistivly positutly sure. I already have a date tonight. Can that penetrate your thick skull?" Sakura stated. She yanked on Syaoran's arm and went into the cafeteria. She sat down at their usual table while Syaoran got their food. Tomoyo and Eriol joined them.  
  
"So Sakura, looking forward to your 'date' tonight?" Eriol asked mysteriously. Sakura muttered some incoherent sentences.  
  
"I don't even want to know what you said. Here's your food," Syaoran set her tray down and sat.  
  
"Why did you even set me up on a date?" They whined in unison. Both blushed when they realized what they were doing.  
  
"Because it's good for you to get out and have relationships," Tomoyo explained patiently.  
  
"Can you at least tell me his/her name?" They asked in unison again, earning another blush from both.  
  
"Nope!" Eriol and Tomoyo smiled identical evil smiles and left Sakura and Syaoran muttering to themselves. Syaoran smiled, suddenly cheerful because he had an idea for teasing Sakura.  
  
"I bet that the only person Tomoyo could get to go out with you was Tanu," He predicted. Sakura whacked him yet again.  
  
"I bet that the only person Eriol could get to go out with you was Bethane," She countered and left.(Think the most disgusting person you know times 5 and you have them.)  
  
  
  
How did you like it? Review and I'll write another chapter. Next chapter preview:  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into the restaurant wearing an elegant dress. She was directed to the table her date was waiting at. Slowly, she walked towards him. He turned around and she saw his face. It was Kazul.  
  
That should hold you out for a while. Why is Kazul her date? Only I know! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Find out next time! Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	3. Blind Dates

Blind Dates  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The reviews made me so happy, that I'm already writing another chapter! I couldn't leave you in so much suspense after that chapter preview. This is S&S all the way so don't worry! Did I own it in the last chapter? On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura paced back and forth through her room. Kero watched her, head moving with her pace. His eyes got swirly and he fell over. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Really Sakura. You're going to wear a hole in the floor from all that pacing," She scolded. "Here, try this dress on." Tomoyo threw the dress at Sakura and she bolted into her walk-in closet.  
  
"Anything to get away from that psycho. I wonder how Syaoran is fairing with Eriol?" Sakura muttered. The dress was one of Tomoyo's more tame works. It was a small dress and the dress itself was gold. It was strapless and fell down to her knees. Tomoyo had taken the liberty of making a dress of light float-y see through material to go over it. That fell a little past the gold dress. She stepped out of the walk-in closet.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Kero and Tomoyo could say. Tomoyo was the first to shake off her speechless state. She grabbed Sakura before she could look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Sit still. If you move so much as a millimeter, you will seriously regret it," Tomoyo advised. She proceeded to twist Sakura's hair into an elegant twist. Finally, she was done. Sakura slowly turned around and looked in the mirror. She could see why Tomoyo and Kero were speechless. She was beautiful.  
  
"Kaijuu, your ride is here!" Touya called up the stairs.  
  
"What rid…" Sakura started to call down the stairs.  
  
"It's my limo. Go, go, go. You don't want to keep your date waiting. Once you get to the restaurant, just tell the people up front your name and they'll direct you to your table. Good-bye and good luck," Tomoyo shoved Sakura out the door and picked up her trusty camera. "More stuff to record," She murmured happily.  
  
  
  
Sakura got into the limo and the driver started off. 'Maybe I can make a break for it right now. Wait, the doors are locked and Tomoyo took my key. She knows me way to well. Oh well, its not like this is marriage or anything, I just won't go out with the guy after I get done with this date.' Sakura reasoned with herself.  
  
"Madam, we have arrived at the restaurant," The driver said and opened her door.  
  
"Thanks," She replied and entered the restaurant. It was very big. Tables were scattered along the edges with a huge dance floor in the middle. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each more grand than the last.  
  
"Bonjour(Hello) Mademoiselle(Miss). What is your name?" A waiter asked with a thick french accent.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," She replied.  
  
"Oui Oui.(Yes. Pronounced We) Your table is over there," The waiter informed her. She walked toward the table slowly, anticipation growing in her stomach. Her date seemed to sense she was coming and turned around. She got a good look at him. It was Kazul.(I could end it right here but I'm not that evil. Nope, not me.)  
  
"I am very sorry, mademoiselle. My mistake. Wrong table, your table is over there," The waiter pointed to a table on the far side.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied. She made her way to the right table and sat down.  
  
"Um…Hello, Sakura," The other person replied. It was Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun dunnnnn dun dun dun dunnnnn do do do do do do. I'm ending it here. So I'm evil after all. But hey, at least Kazul isn't her date. Here's another chapter preview. This one is really sketchy; I'm going to fatten it up when I write it.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for walking me home. I had a wonderful time," Sakura whispered up at Syaoran. Their lips got closer and closer. 'Gosh, I want to kiss him so bad.' Sakura thought helplessly as she closed the distance.  
  
  
  
Now, it's going to be awhile before the next chapter because I'm going to my dad's this weekend and he doesn't have a computer. They just moved and are remodeling the house. It was so ugly before my dad and stepmom started to remodel. Review if you want another chapter! Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	4. Blind Dates

Blind Dates  
  
By Jesus Freak  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pissed(I usually never use that word.) to say the least. One of my stories got removed. It was 'Which Cardcaptors Character Are You Most Like?' and I had 188 reviews for it! I don't know what the heck I did wrong! IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT IT BACK UP, VOTE WHEN YOU REVIEW! The songs in this chapter belong to Jaci Velasquez. On with the story…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um…Hello Sakura," The person said. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked dumbly.  
  
"Obviously, I'm you're blind date! Duh, did you have a brain fart or something?" He replied.  
  
Sakura blushed. "I guess so. I mean, if you're at this table, then you're my date. Duh!" She smacked herself on the head.  
  
"So, why don't you sit down and then the waiter that has been waiting for you to sit can take our orders," Syaoran suggested. Sakura blushed even more and quickly sat down. "I'll take the boiled shrimp."  
  
"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Sakura said.  
  
"Very well. Also, there is a singing contest tonight. All contestants will be given a sheet of music to sing to. A woman and man will be picked to sing a duet. Should I put you down?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Of course. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, that's Syaoran Li," Sakura replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Good. Here is you're music. Miss Kinomoto, you will be going 5th in the woman's division. Mr. Li, you will be going 7th in the men's division. The contest starts at 7:00 but you will need to report to the front desk by 6:45. Any questions?" They shook their heads no. The waiter left and Syaoran protested.  
  
"Why did you pull me into this?"  
  
"You have a wonderful voice and don't be telling me that you don't because you do. And this will be good practice for the Variety Show," Sakura explained patiently. Syaoran sighed in defeat.  
  
The waiter brought their food and they ate quickly, making small talk while jitters grew in their stomachs. Finally, 6:45 rolled around. They got up and went to the front desk. About 20 other people were grouped around there, all reading the lyric's for the song they were to perform.  
  
"Is that Kazul?" Syaoran asked uncertainly. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"I didn't know that he was going to sing," She stated.  
  
"Okay, here's the line up for the woman's division. Sheryl Walker, Amanda Becker, Varice Lindage, Telila Flinn, Sakura Kinomoto…" The list went on. "For the men's division we have Kazul Fleenope, Zach Vanhouteen, Timo Neef, Jorden Strill, Ryain Katt, Selin Lin, Syaoran Li…" The list went on. "You are going to sing the assigned songs. There's a recording company representative here and the winners will get a chance to become famous duet singers. That means a team of two. Good luck," One of the people droned.  
  
The woman's division started and all of the singers were very good. There was a lot of competition. Finally, it was Sakura's turn. She walked out onto the stage and took a deep breath. The music started and she poured her heart into it.  
  
Crystal Clear  
  
When I'm a sparrow in winter, you are a seed I find  
  
When I'm a heart with a splinter, your blood keeps me alive  
  
If I could call you a color, you'd be the deepest of blues  
  
If I had my pleasure of anything, you'd be the one I chose  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
Now that I can see the mystery's revealed  
  
Now I'm coming clean  
  
I can feel my fears released  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
I'm soft like clay  
  
Your hands, they mold me  
  
For you, I would run away  
  
Just to hear you calling out my name  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
Now that I can see the mystery's revealed  
  
Now I'm coming clean  
  
I can feel my fears released  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
I'm broken and empty  
  
Without you, I'm blinded  
  
I need you  
  
I need you near me; I need you near me  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
Now that I can see the mystery's revealed  
  
Now I'm coming clean  
  
I can feel my fears released  
  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
  
Please catch me. I'm falling for you…  
  
There was a thunderous roar from the crowd and Sakura walked off the stage. The woman's division ended soon and the men's began. Kazul was the first. The music started and he sang in a deep low voice. It was very good.  
  
You're not there  
  
Why do I think of you  
  
Far beyond my reach  
  
Why can't I comprehend  
  
The love you have for me  
  
God of all the universe  
  
Of earth and sky and sea  
  
Your desire to own my heart  
  
Is such a mystery  
  
You're not there  
  
Way out there  
  
Wondering in your great unknown  
  
You are here ever near  
  
In my heart you've found a home  
  
You are living  
  
You are breathing  
  
I can feel your presence within me  
  
All the prayers  
  
To the saints  
  
Every votive burned  
  
But now I know  
  
From within  
  
Your loving voice is heard  
  
You've sent you're spirit  
  
The promised one  
  
To be with me forever  
  
You're not there  
  
Way out there  
  
Wondering in your great unknown  
  
You are here ever near  
  
In my heart you've found a home  
  
You are living  
  
You are breathing  
  
I can feel your presence within me  
  
You're not there  
  
Way out there  
  
Wondering in your great unknown  
  
You are here ever near  
  
In my heart you've found a home  
  
You are living  
  
You are breathing  
  
I can feel your presence within me  
  
You are living  
  
You are breathing  
  
You are living  
  
I am needing  
  
There was another thunderous applause and Kazul smiled and walked off the stage. Other people went and it was obvious Kazul was the best out of all of them. Then it was Syaoran's turn. He strode confidently out on to the stage. The music started and he sang in his beautiful voice.  
  
Just a Prayer Away  
  
Tears that fell like rain  
  
Streamed down from my heart  
  
Colors turned gray  
  
Emptiness led the way  
  
Until I fell apart  
  
You came to save  
  
To show me that  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
No matter where I am  
  
I know in my heart  
  
You're never too far  
  
When I'm losing my way  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
My strength is in my faith  
  
I'm never alone  
  
I'm never afraid  
  
Cause you're just a prayer away  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
I call your name  
  
And the dark subsides  
  
Nothing can take the place  
  
Of the peace I find  
  
You came to save me  
  
To show me that  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
No matter where I am  
  
I know in my heart  
  
You're never too far  
  
When I'm losing my way  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
My strength is in my faith  
  
I'm never alone  
  
I'm never afraid  
  
Cause you're just a prayer away  
  
Whenever I need to find you  
  
I just fall on my knees  
  
In you I find the strength that I need  
  
To live, to believe  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
No matter where I am  
  
I know in my heart  
  
You're never too far  
  
When I'm losing my way  
  
You're just a prayer away  
  
My strength is in my faith  
  
I'm never alone  
  
I'm never afraid  
  
Cause you're just a prayer away  
  
There was a stunned silence, then everyone stood up and started clapping as hard as they could.  
  
"It seems we have our two winners. Sakura Kinomoto and Kazul Fleenope!" The man shouted above the roar. There was a silence, then angry mutters. "Sorry, I mean Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" There were re- approving claps.(This restaurant makes a lot of mistakes, doesn't it?) Sakura and Syaoran were pushed on the stage.(Sakura singing will be in ~This~, Syaoran's in {This} and both in –This- Okay!)  
  
  
  
Imagine me without you  
  
~As long as the stars shine down from heaven  
  
And the rivers run into the sea  
  
Till the end of time forever  
  
You're the only love I'll need~  
  
{In my life you're all that matters  
  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
  
You're the one that's there for me}  
  
-When I found you I was blessed  
  
And I will never leave you, I need you  
  
Imagine me without you  
  
I'd be lost and so confused  
  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
  
Without you there to see me through-  
  
~Imagine me without you  
  
You know it's impossible  
  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
  
My life is now worth while  
  
I can't imagine me without you~  
  
{When you caught me I was falling  
  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
  
It was like you heard me calling  
  
And you rush to set me free}  
  
-When I found you I was blessed  
  
And I will never leave you, I need you  
  
Imagine me without you  
  
I'd be lost and so confused  
  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
  
Without you there to see me through  
  
Imagine me without you  
  
You know it's impossible  
  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
  
My life is now worth while  
  
I can't imagine me without you-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, being in the contest, and going out with me, even if it was set up," Sakura said shyly.  
  
"No problem. I think it's too bad that that representative left before they could hear us sing," He replied.  
  
'Gosh, I want to kiss him soooooo bad!'  
  
'I want to kiss her like nothing else!'  
  
They moved closer and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura quickly closed the distance between their lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm finally done. 7 pages. I'm ending it because my fingers can't take much more typing. I did all of this at once. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, READ THE DISCLAIMER! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	5. Blind Dates

Blind Dates  
  
1.1 By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hello again. I'm back with another chapter. This ones going to be good! S&S MUSH!!! But what about Kazul? Don't own it. I won't blabber anymore!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's lips met his. 'Mmm' She thought, enthralled. Syaoran put his arms around her waist. Little thrills ran up and down her spine. His hands buried themselves in her hair. They pulled apart, gasping. Immediately, Sakura went right back for his lips. Syaoran stopped her. Confused and embarrassed, she sank back so she was on her feet, not tip toes.  
  
He took her hand and guided her inside. "Sakura, I have something to tell you," He told her, sitting on the couch. Sakura sat down next to him.  
  
"So do I," She replied. He took a deep breath and started,  
  
"Do you have a pickle I can borrow?" Sakura whacked him. He grinned. "Okay, seriously. Sakura, I love you." Syaoran's hair flopped in front of his eyes. Sakura looked up at him with shining emerald eyes.  
  
"And I you," She answered. He sat in stunned silence.  
  
"Real-," Sakura's mouth quickly covered his. After a couple minutes, they pulled apart.  
  
"You were saying?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran captured her into another kiss.  
  
"GAKI, GET AWAY FROM THE KAIJUU!!!!!" Syaoran's mind was still in la la land and had not registered the fact that Touya was yelling at him or that he had even entered the room. Touya tried a different method. "GET AWAY FROM THE KAIJUU OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO A BLOOD PULP, FEED YOU LIVER TO DOGS, YOUR EYEBALLS TO CROWS, AND THE REST OF YOUR BODY TO PIGS!" That was more effective. Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and glared at Touya. Sakura was the first to speak.  
  
"Touya, first of all, I am not a kaijuu. Second, I love Syaoran period. There's nothing you can do about it. So, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" (I like typing in capitals. It's fun! Maybe they're a little OOC but it adds more to the story.) Touya left, surprising Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, willyoubemygirlfriend?" Syaoran asked quickly. Sakura stared at him. More slowly, he repeated, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course," She whispered.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Soccer practice had just gotten over. Syaoran was waiting, with his hands in front of his eyes to protect them from the sun, for Sakura. His teammates watched him strangely. Finally, one spoke up.  
  
"Who are you waiting for? Your girlfriend?" The whole team laughed. Everybody knew that he didn't like girls.  
  
"Actually, yes," Syaoran answered. Silence greeted his ears.  
  
"Who?" Someone spoke up.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." Another shocked silence greeted him.  
  
"Yeah right. I bet this is just a joke. Sakura liking you? The cold captain of the soccer team? That's the best joke I've heard all day!" Kazul drawled. Sakura's figure appeared in the distance. He grinned at the thought of humiliating Kazul. Sakura drew closer. The team waited, silence thick in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short but I'm clean out of idea's and that's the truth! Well, Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	6. Blind Dates

Blind Dates  
  
By Jesus Freak  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy. Don't own it. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura grew closer to the soccer field. She could see Syaoran with his hands above his face. Suddenly, she broke into a run. Finally, she reached the field.  
  
Syaoran was grinning as she ran up to him and put a big wet one right on his lips. The soccer team, excluding Kazul, all being immature, started to hoot and clap, shouting things like, "Go Li!" "Yeah man!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kazul broke out in a cold sweat. And it wasn't because Sakura really was going out with Syaoran. 'No! This-This-This can't be happening! Why didn't I sense her or him? And-And-And, I wanted to be free! I don't want to be owned!' Kazul thought.  
  
'YOU HAVE A TASK TO COMPLETE!' Boomed the warning from the unknown source. It was right, of course. It always is. He had grown used to it over the years, reminding him, telling him, and warning him of his duties to his unknown mistress.  
  
Steeling himself to do it, he approached the embracing couple as they started away. "Wait!" He shouted. Syaoran and Sakura turned around, Sakura confused, and Syaoran scowling.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran snapped. Taking on a cool demeanor, Kazul made himself ask,  
  
"Are you the Card Mistress and Master? You must be, unless that necklace is stolen." He pointed to the Key.  
  
"H-H-How did you know?" Sakura stuttered nervously.  
  
"I am a card." Two un-stifled gasps greeted him.  
  
"I thought Sakura captured all the cards! What the heck?" Syaoran shouted at him.  
  
"I am not a Clow or Sakura card. I am a special kind of Card. I am a Trib Card. I was created by the card named The Tribulation but you know her better as Sirena. (This is kind of going to be the sequel to 'Turbulence In My Heart'. See that story for better references on Sirena. You don't have to read that to get this one though. Sorry for changing it, Sarah!) I am The Messenger."  
  
He was met with more gasps. Sakura and Syaoran still remembered the unpleasant experience with Sirena. She caused a lot of trouble, almost taking both of their lives. "But why are you here?"  
  
"To take you someplace." Kazul's appearance changed, his card form came out. He was pale, almost white. His hair was very black and his eyes were a blank silver. He was wearing an odd costume, almost like what Hermes would look like. His sandals had wings on them and he carried a glaive.  
  
With a quick twirl of the glaive, a small portal appeared. "Follow me." Obediently, the followed him into it. "Hold on and tightly as you can and whatever the reason, _don't_ let_ go_!"  
  
Sakura clutched Syaoran's hand and Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist(Don't ask me how he can do it!), whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down.  
  
"I can follow you no farther. Against my orders, I wish you good luck." 'Kazul' stepped out of the portal and with another wave of the glaive, the portal closed.  
  
Instantly, the portal grew unbearably bright. They couldn't close their eyes and wanted to let go of each other's hands but Kazul's warning rang clear in their minds. Almost as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. The tunnel/portal now filled with pictures of loved ones being tortured, abused, killed, and many things to gruesome to mention.  
  
Finally it was over. They hadn't let go. Sakura and Syaoran landed with a thump on dry ground. So dry that it was like desert. A thing was waiting for them.  
  
"What are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am another Trib Card. You must battle me to gain life, for I am the Life."  
  
"Why would Sirena create a _nice_ card? She's evil!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, my name is The Life but that is an oxymoron. I do quite the contrary. I suck all life from anything, almost like The Void Card." The Life was a small critter. I looked a little like a bunny, only its ears were smaller and it walked on to legs. Cute was the only word to describe it.  
  
"Now we do battle. You may only use the Trib Cards you have captured so far. You may find that your little Sakura Cards are all black, which is only a temporary spell. It will go away after you leave."  
  
"But I don't have any Trib Cards!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil, aren't I? I'll get another chapter up soon, I hope. Sorry for the wait. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, then leave a valid e-mail because sometimes I try to e-mail people about updates and the e-mail comes back. R&R please! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	7. Blind Dates

**__**

Blind Dates

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I finally figured out how to get italics to transfer. Actually, it was Zenin, a friend of mine and (hopefully) proud author of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, More That What It Seems, and Altered Destinies. On with the story.

This chapter is dedicated to: Zenin! (Eustice… Inside joke)

The Life grinned. Sakura shuttered and Syaoran scowled. "You're a dirty rotten stinkin' sneaky cheater, you know that," Syaoran glared. 

"Why, thank you!" It exclaimed. "Now, if you would please stop stalling for time trying to think of a plan and attack! I don't have all day." The little thing casually produced a butterfly from his paw. It landed on Sakura. She giggled happily. Suddenly, the butterfly bared its teeth, which were fangs. 

Sakura screamed and dropped the butterfly. It's fangs now hung out of its mouth, dripping with blood. Sakura's blood. It had bitten her when she dropped it.

"Ahh, I would like you to meet my accomplice, The Fang. You are now completely under my control, now that I have your blood," The Life grinned evilly. "I think I'll torture you. Lucky it's only two of you."

Electricity crackled over The Life and The Fang's skin. The air around them grew very hot and their bodies began to stretch and remold. Their horrible screams pierced the air. Finally, it was done.

There stood a perfect in every single aspect, not a hair out of place, a copy of Sakura and Syaoran. "Ta ta! We'll be back later," The Life said, perfectly imitating Sakura's voice. "The only way out is using these items. Four times"

Four items appeared and the replica's disappeared. The items included: A saw, a piano, a baseball bat, and table. The dry, barren land around them melded into a large metal room with no doors or windows. 

"How the heck is this stuff going to get us out of here?" Syaoran shouted at the wall. (Let's see if you can figure out four ways to get out of the room, non-logical, before I make them. Also, some one asked me what happened to the soccer team. They walked away because practice was over. Thanks.)

Of course, no answer came. They sat there and thought and thought and thought until their heads hurt. No answer came to them, but Syaoran did try to saw through the wall, which didn't work. 

"Hey! Maybe… no, that's too non-logical. But I might as well try," Sakura exclaimed. She stood up and picked up the bat. "Three strikes and your _out_." She swung the bat three times and then, a third of the door appeared.

"Good going!" Syaoran gave her a quick kiss, then was struck by lightning. Not literally. He picked up the saw and sawed the table in half. "Two half's make a _hole._" Another part of the door appeared. 

Another quick kiss accompanied Syaoran's victory. Now they sat in silence until Sakura sat up suddenly. "Of course!" She ran around the room until she collapsed. "I ran around the room until I _wore_ myself out!" 

The final part of the door appeared, all they needed was the key. "All we need is the key… Wait! The _key_, as in piano key!" Syaoran shouted. He jumped up and started to play the piano until one of them came off. 

It was black now, being unleashed by Syaoran. It started spinning around and around until it became just a black blob, then it stopped. Just like that. 

It clattered to the floor. "A Trib Card Key! Just like the Star Key!" And so it was. Sakura picked it up and walked slowly to the door. It fit snugly in the lock. The door swung open, revealing a man in a jester's suit, very similar to The Erase. 

"Riddle me this, riddle me that. I'm the riddle so figure me out," It laughed, jumping around the room.

"Answer my riddle correctly, and I will come freely. Answer wrongly, you get but one more chance to answer another. If that answered wrongly too, attack I will," It sang. 

"Who takes the first riddle?"

Sakura stepped forward. "I will!"

"Excellent. How do you make an elephant float?"

Sakura answered immediately. "But it in some root beer and ice cream."

"Good, good. I always go easy on the first. Now, you boy, will have it harder." It smirked and gave Syaoran the riddle.

Cliffhanger, sort of. So, neohowler, of you read this, was that cliché? I doubt it. And it will get even more original later! R&R please! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	8. Blind Dates

**__**

Blind Dates

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wow, this chapter is going to be up fast! Can Syaoran answer the riddle? 

"How do you catch an elephant?"

Syaoran looked very puzzled. "Err…"

"Sorry, Err… is not the answer. The answer is 'You make a sign that says 'Elefant'. The elephant sees it and starts to laugh really hard. You look through the wrong end of binoculars, which make the elephant small and pick him up with chopsticks and put him in a jar. Next question!"

"Hey! That wasn't my answer!"

"Next riddle. My name is 6D2. How old am I?" Syaoran thought for a long time. 'Hmm, if his name is 6D2 which sounds like sixty-two, maybe his age is sixty-two.'

"Think it over. Things are not always as they first appear."

'Okay, that shoots my theory. Ack! This is impossible! Sixty-two, 6D2, sixty-t- Wait! His age is 6T2!'

'Very good, young warrior. That was a question that I had used only once. The person died also. As a reward for your good wits, I will heal the wound that The Fang has inflicted on your friend.' The jester's voice rang inside his head. Aloud, he said,

"Very well. The riddles solved and the fun gone, I bid farewell! First thing first must go first!" The Riddle waved his hand over Sakura and her wound was healed.

The Riddle took its card form and flew to Sakura. "My first Trib Card!"

"Yeah, but how will that Card help you any? Riddle the other Cards or dangers to death?" Syaoran asked dubiously. 

"Not much against us."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sakura shouted into the shadows. 

"We are The Greed, The Hate, The Envy, and The Pride. But Pride is not proud. If you can figure out which of us goes with each fault by the clues given, then we will come peacefully, if not, then we will tear you shred to shred." (Okay, the riddle belongs to Emily Rodda. I've been sitting here a hour trying to figure out a new one and I just can't so I'm using the one from the book 'Valley of the Lost' 7th in the series 'Deltora Quest'.) 

Four women stepped out of the shadows. Each was tall and had orange hair and violet eyes. They had cords coming out of the sleeves of their long billowing robes and attached to the fleshy pulsing cords, were four ugly, bloated, misshapen beasts. They were Pride, Envy, Greed, and Hate.

"Greed is not greedy and the envious one and the proud one are scared of Greed."

"Hate is not hateful and not envious."

"Pride is not proud."

"Envy is not envious and once almost killed the greedy one."

They were speaking in unison again. "If you figure out which fault goes with each beast with those clues, we will come peaceful, if you are incorrect, we will rip you apart until there are not even bones left. You have only one try, so do not use it on guesses."

The four, eight counting the beasts, forms retreated into the shadows. "Call us when you are ready."

Syaoran and Sakura huddled together. "This is actually very simple. Logical and process of elimination," Syaoran deducted.

"Okay, Greed can't be greedy because none are named after their faults. It can't be envious or proud because they are scared of Greed so it must be hate." Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote: 

Greed = hateful

Hate =?

Pride =?

Envy =?

"Envy tried to kill the greedy one, and is not envious or hateful so it has to be proud."

Greed = hateful

Hate =?

Pride =?

Envy = proud

"Hate is not hateful nor is it proud because Envy is proud so it must be greedy."

Greed = hateful

Hate = greedy

Pride =?

Envy = proud

"So that leaves Pride to be envious." Sakura concluded. 

Greed = hateful

Hate = greedy

Pride = envious

Envy = proud

Syaoran stared at her in awe. "Wow Sakura! You're smart! You just figured that out on your own!"

"Did you think I was really that naïve? Wait, don't answer that. Pride, Greed, Hate, Envy, we are ready!"

The four appeared again. "Are you sure you have the right answer and have heard the clues right?"

"More sure then I am that I'm alive. Greed is hateful, Hate is greedy, Pride is envious, and Envy is proud."

The four forms swirled into Cards, all looking the same except for the creatures. Behind, they left four bodies they had possessed. Familiar faces.

They were Feimei(Sp?), Xiefa(Sp?), Fanran(Sp?), and (Shoot! I can't remember her name! I just had it too…).

"What?" Was the startled surprise from Syaoran.

Yup, I'm ending it there. R&R please! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	9. Blind Dates

**__**

Blind Dates

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Hello, it's me again. *Dodges tomato's* Hey, I don't own it so on with the story. *Tomato hits face* That hurt! 

"My… sisters?" Syaoran asked, dumbstruck. Fuutie moaned(I got her name!) and sat up.

"Where am I?" She glanced up. "Little brother and Card Mistress? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we are catching the Trib Cards and you were possessed by The Greed, The Hate, The Envy, and The Pride!" Sakura explained. By now all of the sisters were awake and heard this.

"Uhh… Are you sure?" 

"Positive." All of the sudden, they disappeared. "Hmm, that was strange. Wonder what we do next?" Sakura wondered. Syaoran gave her an odd look. Before he could voice his concerns, something happened.

Three figures rose out of the ground. "I am The Desire." One informed them. She was a blond, with cold white eyes that looked like milk. 

"I am The Seduction." This one was a red head with the same cold white eyes that looked like snow.

"And I am The Need." A woman with long black hair and cream colored eyes.

"We are the daughters of Sirena. Beat us and you go to her." Without any warning, The Desire threw a metal disk at them. They dodged. Syaoran and Sakura didn't even sense the attack coming from behind. 

The Need reached her hand into Sakura's pocket. In a quick, fluid motion, the Trib Cards she had were flung to the ground. 

"You will never hold us prisoner! The Trib Cards will never be able to be tamed!" There was a howling so great that Sakura crumpled and Syaoran covered his ears. 

Where the Trib Cards landed, a black portal appeared. The Trib key, hanging around Sakura's neck, started to spin rapidly, creating a black blob. It wanted to go to the Trib Cards and it was pulling Sakura with it. 

The will of the Key was too great. With a sickening realization, Sakura knew she was going to be pulled into that black oblivion. 

"We will always triumph! We will always dominate! Nobody can seal us forever!" Syaoran covered his ears. The wind rushing into the portal was too great for his ears to bare. 

"SSSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, tears coming to his eyes as she disappeared. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled at the cards. 

"You won't have a chance because soon, you'll be dead. DEATH!" The Seduction shouted. Black energy barreled down on him, flooding his mouth and nose, drowning him in it. Syaoran's last thoughts were 'I have to save Sakura…'

::*::

Sakura screamed, long and hard, hoping that somehow, that would bring Syaoran running to her. She was falling. Falling down farther and farther. Ground was nearing. Woman right below her… 

But instead of hitting her, she fell into her. Sakura's mind slowly melded with the woman's, giving her knowledge that she needed to survive this world. 

Sakura's mind struggled to free it's self from the body but nothing worked. She was trapped.

::*::

Syaoran was drifting. The white endless light stretched on and on, as far as the eye could see. It blinded him until he had to close his eyes. 

"Syaoran Li?" A voice inquired. Syaoran's eyes forced themselves open. Before him stood a beautiful maiden with golden hair. Her eyes were astonishing. They constantly changed. Her skin was ivory without a single blemish. 

"Y-Your eyes!" He gasped. 

"They are the eyes of every living spirit of the animals and humans on this planet and any other. They also tell who will die.

"This is the place between life and death. Anyone who went before his or her time or still has a role in destiny comes here. Your love for that girl is great. You must go save her," The woman said. 

"Yes, but how?"

"By this." She turned her back and a lion came bounding up. "Hello Koshii Hoshi. Will you give this young man a ride to Kattin?" Koshii Hoshi roared and leapt beside Syaoran. 

He clambered awkwardly onto the back and the lion took off.

"Wait! Who are you?" He shouted.

"I am The Spirit." The Spirit turned towards him and, even though the distance was becoming greater, he saw her eyes clearly. They were his cold amber.

Well, how was that? I have so many ideas, I could just keep on going and going and going but I'm not because this is a good place to stop! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~!


	10. Blind Dates

_**Blind Dates**_

_By Tione_

**Disclaimer: What's it been, a year? Two? Well, I had most of this chapter written out and just collecting dust in my writing folder. I figured I'd spruce this chapter up a bit and post it. Then I could officially declare this discontinued. Now, I mostly write Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto…**

Koshii Hoshi wasn't exactly the smoothest thing to ride. All Syaoran could do was grip his fur tightly and hope that he didn't hurt the lion. After all, he didn't want to become lion food.

Image fragments blurred past him. He had just grasped them and then they were gone and another one replaced it. Suddenly, Koshii halted and Syaoran was thrown off and he landed on his bottom.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. Without so much as a good-bye – not that lions could talk – Koshii disappeared. "Well, now what am I going to do?" he wondered aloud. He decided he would stay where he was and see if something would happen. So he waited. And waited.

Finally, a fair maiden came across him. He looked around him and realized that he wasn't surrounded by the white that completed the background before.

This particular maiden had long golden hair the color of ripened wheat that hung in curls around her face. She had big wide innocent blue eyes that worked very well for puppy dog eyes. Her skin was fair and creamy.

"Excuse me, sir! Could you please help me? My abusive boyfriend is after me. Please help me!" she exclaimed.

"O-Okay," he replied, albeit a tad shaky. Her next action was very surprising. She leaned in and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but surprisingly, she wasn't as frail as she looked. Finally she pulled away. She was no longer the beautiful maiden with the beautiful wheat colored hair and wide blue eyes, but a monster. Her face was twisted and gnarled, her nose crooked, implying it had been broken many times. Long gray hair lay in tangled masses and narrowed black eyes stared at him. "Fool!" she shouted at him. "Did you not know that you trust not one soul in the Dinchala Forest? Everyone knows that, for it is taught to them from the time they are small children who do not know better! "But you are a young man, perhaps a hero or prince of some sort. You should know better then to kiss Dinchala herself for what happens afterward is not as pleasant as a piece of chocolate pie!" Dinchala screeched. 

"I know not of the things you speak. Would you please inform me before I slay you and continue on my endeavors?" Syaoran replied, and then looked at himself funny, noting the way he talked and how he had no control over it.

Dinchala looked quite miffed at his lack of fear, but she continued grandly, hoping the consequences would scare him. "You are my slave forever and ever, until I decide to rid myself of your soon to be rotting flesh!" This is when Dinchala gave a somewhat evil, but more odd than evil, laugh.

"DINCHALA! WHERE ARE YOU?" came an amazingly loud voice. Deciding that handing the old lunatic over to that voice would be good, Syaoran shouted back,

"Over yonder she resides! Come quick, please!" Again looking at himself funny, he concluded that he would just live with talking like that.

"Granna Dinchala, are you scaring the visitors again?" a low feminine chided gently.

"Wha? Who are you?" Dinchala muttered, confused.

"Yes, that's very nice. Now why don't you come with me and we'll give you some more of your medicine. Yes, that's good now," the unknown person said.

She wasn't beautiful, like Dinchala had been in her false form, but she wasn't ugly like the aforementioned real "beauty" had been.

With eyes of honey and hair the color of bark on a tree, and a small round face, she was rather… cute. Well, probably would have been if she hadn't have been wearing the sword around her waist and the two daggers in her sleeves.

As she started to drag "Granna Dinchala" away, she tossed over her shoulder, "Would you like to come? It'd be nice to have the company of someone sane."

Syaoran wordlessly followed.

"What would be your name, fairly fair maiden?" Syaoran asked, and then added, "Alas! I cannot help the way the words spew from my mouth! Please let me repent for the not so pleasant things that have come out of the hole in my face!"

"Certainly. You're forgiven. My name's Sakura. And yours would be?"

"Syaoran."

**This story is _discontinued_. No more chapters, no more tidbits, nothing. **

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed! You guys are wonderful and I love you all. I'm the worst procrastinator I know but you still stuck by me. Now, I wonder if anyone remembers this story…**


End file.
